Different
by MaryFaraday
Summary: What happens if both Rico and Levi meet eachother in front of the Recon Corps HQ? Of course, a lot of seductive things are going to happen.. Rated M. Levi/Rico. Contains smut, light cussing, hard sex and nudity. I do not own Shingeki No Kyojin.


**A/N: **I'm probably the only one who has ever wrote a LevixRico-story and a smutty one at that. xD I don't know, I'm starting to like that pairing slowly since my boyfriend is shipping it hardcore and I also had this idea stuck in my head for a long time now.

* * *

The only thing that could happen was also the worst thing ever, or at least it was to Rico Brzenska, one of the squad leaders from the Garrison. And even though she lost her squad long ago, it still felt like they still were around her. And probably, another one she knew was feeling the same. Just by thinking about him - it gave her a chill, running down her spine. Just by this fact. Thinking about him. And she knew that he was doing the same, just deep inside her heart, she knew it all along.

But then again,_ why was she standing in front of the Recon Corps HQ_?

Probably to see the short, brash corporal she liked. She liked him all along and he probably didn't even see that. Or wait.. did he? Rico placed her teal eyes on the big castle where the membrs from the Scouting Legion lived - or at least only those who survived. While she was standing here, she heard small steps approaching her from the left side and she slowly turned her head around just to look at the man she thought of earlier.

Levi Rivaille. A man she trusted a lot. And Rico had the most respect for him, she looked up to him and she just admired him for what he was doing. He was strong, on the outside but also on the inside and this is why she respected him so much. Probably because she was strong as well, a strong average woman, that's what they say. Some soldiers talked about him a lot and she never put any thought into it, but then reality hitted her again.

"Rico.. right?" Even his voice was unbelievably strong, yet with a warm touch and the way he spoke out her name made her shudder in delight. "Yeah. Levi, right? We've met before." Her thick German accent was heard when she responsed to him and lightly turned towards him while he pointed to the castle with his head. "Any reason why you're visiting us?" Rico never had a reason, never. But then again, she didn't need one because she never had any reason to begin with. It was irrelevant to think about useless things, but when she looked at him, he soon did understand.

"... I see. So, you want to do that." She could hear a slight French accent when he murmured those words and when he was walking away from her, she followed him in silence while looking around. It was undescribable how big the whole area was. Not to begin with the HQ. This castle was probably bigger than most of those buildings inside the Walls. A lot bigger, to be exact. And when they walked upstairs and entered his office, she didn't put any thought into it.

"Lean against the wall." Even his orders were respectable, but what was not respectable about this man, who was standing in front of her while she was leaning against the wall slightly, her arms crossed above her small chest. She watched him, bright eyes meeting dark ones and hell, she even liked his eyes, how demanding they were. And then, as if it was a normal thing to do, he'd already stripped the jacket and let it fall onto the ground, while she still was watching him with an uninterested look on her face but deep inside her, it was rumoring and the desire to touch him was too big. _Too damn big_.

And when he was unbuttoning his perfectly cleaned white shirt, her fingers were itching. She had such a sudden desire to touch every part of his body and she was sure that he wanted to be touched from her. He'd probably respect her a lot more in this way, so she took the chance and pushed herself away from the wall, but then all of a sudden, Levi was directly in front of her, pushing her back against the white wall. "I didn't tell you to move." Rico looked at him intensly and she'd hope that he wouldn't notice what she was about to do. Then again, he wasn't stupid. She removed her jacket slowly and before taking off her shirt as well, he'd already place his hands on both sides beneath her head, making it difficult for her to unbuttoning her shirt.

But there was no way that he could let her off with that act. His fingers fled over her buttons, unbuttoning each single one and before he dropped it, he bit his lower lip softly while gazing into her eyes, full of lust and passionate. And this was where she grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards her, capturing his lips. He'd soon sink into that kiss, making it even more passionate and heated up, his tongue tracing about her teeth and she let out a moan as both of them dropped down, soon finishing their kissing session which turned into a deep desire.

He ordered her to stand up and placed himself against the wall, taking her soft hand and led her in front of him and she dropped down on his lap, straddling him lightly. They didn't even need words for what was going to happen soon enough. She'd lightly place her fingers on the bund of his spotless trousers and when he slowly moved his leg, she let out a small hiss. "Fuck.." Rubbing herself up against his leg, she removed his trousers and he helped her by lifting himself up and once they were gone along with his boots, he lifted his arms up to her back, unhooking her lacy white bra while smirking slightly.

Rico slowly stood up again while taking her boots off, tossing them aside and her trousers following soon after. With that, she also removed her panty and placed herself on him. Both of them were naked, he was pressed against a wall and she was on him, ready to do this. What he said next, took her off guard and she could feel his fingers into her clit, making her moan out loudly, her hands flying on his shoulders while gripping them tightly.

"You're fucking tight.." He hissed out while his fingers started curling up, touching her inner walls and making her shudder in pleasure. She already was panting hard and the ravenette continued his sweet torture while his free hand was grabbing one of her breasts harshly, making her moan out again. His lips were parting slightly as he forced his fingers deeper into her, blowing against her nipple lightly and soon starting to put it into his mouth, sucking gently on it. Her hands started moving slightly, then faster and while he was rolling her nipple between his teeth, she grabbed his erected member and started giving him a heavenly handjob.

And this was when he let go of her nipple and moaning slightly while cussing out a few words. Even though it was French, Rico could imagine what those words were and what they meant. She thought French was an unimportant language, but hearing it from Levi's mouth, it was both sexy and posessive at the same time.

And when she removed her hand and he slipped his fingers out, one thing led to the another.

He lifted her up by grabbing her slender hips and she spread her legs as wide as possible, using his shoulders for pressing herself up and as soon as she felt his dick twitching inside her tight pussy, his hands soon grabbed her small butt, while she moved herself up and down, making him moan out into her ear again as she was pressing herself up against his chest. Jerking his hips forward, both of them panted and the room soon was filled with embarassing noises and moans, one after the another. "Oh, fuck.. Levi.." She cursed out while her hips started moving on its own and when he jerked them forward again, she let out a husky moan. Pressing his lips against her pale ones, he started biting her lower lip and another hard thrust from him made him release her lip again, but he captured her lips once again, kissing her hard while both of her hips moved, making both of them moan out all over again.

And when he came inside her, she couldn't help it anymore. Breaking the kiss slightly while breathing hard, she slightly glared at him while he was giving her a cocky smirk. "Well, did it feel good?"

She sighed, before chuckling a bit while rolling her eyes at the corporal. "It was undescribable."

* * *

**A/N: **And this, my dear readers, is why I never should writing smutty smut.


End file.
